


[podfic] The Rule Of Opposites

by Alien Reads (IneffableAlien), IneffableAlien



Series: Alien Reads (podfics) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Condoms, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Touching Causes Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/Alien%20Reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: From the author:In which they are opposing forces, not designed to touch, anathema to each other. Crowley refuses to accept it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Alien Reads (podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675000
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] The Rule Of Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rule Of Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611469) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> I've been saying since this beautiful story came out in February that I wanted to do a podfic of it, even though I had no idea how. I recently had to start learning how to make them for an unrelated project, so here it is: my first podfic.
> 
> Enjoy :)

[Listen on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11hTiOZxJq4RAoiByF1qlkiyGtl-6LmMd).

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
